The love between a prince and a commoner
by Anime768Girl
Summary: In this futuristic world, Bending is illegal. If you were a bender, you'd die automatically and that is what Mako is. Mako is the most rich and hottest guy who is the son of the ruler of the whole nation, Amon and is a firebender. Meanwhile, Korra is a geeky and shy bloodbender that everyone thinks is a freak. Mako friends Korra and falls in love with her, and the story would begin
1. Chapter 1

Benders were rare. They were extinct in fact. And if the government found a bender, that person would either die or be sentenced to prison for life. At least, that's what my father Amon told me. Oh! My bad, my name is Mako. I go to Republic City University and my dad is the leader of the whole city. I was a firebender and of course I couldn't tell this to my father. So, it's my little secret. I know how to control it so every year, in every school, I'd pass the bending test.

Today was my first day in RCU (Republic City University) and I was pretty nervous to be honest. I passed the bending test through tricking the staff, but I had to be careful. I was walking through the hallways and saw Asami.

"Mako! So, how are you?!" She asked me wearing a black and maroon outfit. I smiled. "I'm fine actually. Nothing really happened." Asami was my childhood friend. Her dad and my father were pretty close friends. "Mako, you do know how popular you are, right?" She asked me. I scratched my head. "Yeah but I am not really interested in any women right now." I said laughing a little bit. Asami sighed. "Wow. If I was a guy and had a bunch of women behind me, I'd probably be the opposite of you." Asami took out a gum and gave one part to me. Chewing, I saw a huge crowd. "What's going on?!" I looked at Asami and ran to the crowd. Pushing people, I saw a girl who looked like she was from the southern Water Tribe. She had light blue eyes, brown braided hair, and wore not so rich clothes. People were laughing at her. "What's going on?" I asked Asami. Then, Bolin, my friend came and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know? This girl is a blood bender. She blood bended a guy 5 years ago and she was only 12. She's a freak I tell you." Bolin shook his head. A blood bender? I thought that they were extinct. I guess she was the last one. But how is she not dead or in prison? Well, at least I know that I'm not the only person who can bend around here. "Her name is Korra or something like that. Everyone keeps their distance away from her. She's creepy!" I looked at Korra for a longer time. Everyone was in a circle. Her glasses were on and her binder was on the floor. "Korra? It's an interesting name." I said smirking.

As Korra started walking, she bumped into a wall and everybody started laughing at her. I felt sorry for the girl. "Can't she see a wall there? I mean, it's so visible." I said and Bolin laughed. "She's blind. I don't know how she even goes through school at all if she can't see." Blind? Now that's even more interesting. Then the school bell rang and everybody parted their ways. As soon as everybody left, I saw Korra. She was struggling to get to class. I walked up to her and took her hand. "I can help you, if you want that is." I said nervously. She didn't look at me and her hand was really cold. I guided her up the stairs. "Here is the Biology room." I said. I opened the door and made sure she walked to her room. "How did you know I had to go here?" She asked. Her voice was soft and quiet. "I can see that the room number is 109. So, I got you here. It's on your binder." Korra walked in the classroom and managed to find a seat to sit. I walked away and decided not to go to class. It was boring. In the courtyard, I sat on the grass and waited for the bell to ring.

Blood bender, huh? I don't see anything creepy about it honestly. So what if this Korra girl was a blood bender? It's not a big deal. But still, I see a girl who isn't even interested in me. Mako. I had to check her out. Korra seemed not so rich. The only thing I knew was that she was poor and got in the university with a scholarship. But why wasn't she taken away for being a bender? It bothered my mind. I took out my phone to check the time. "Only 1:02 pm? That's too long." I got up and then decided to go to the bathroom. And then out of nowhere, the bell rang. "Shit! That's so loud!" Everybody got out of their classes and the hallways that were once quiet became loud and noisy. A group of girls with all curly hair walked up to me. "So, you wanna come to our place tonight, Mako? We have a ton of food and movies we can watch!" I looked at them confused. "Sorry but do I know you?" I scratched my head and then heard a girl yelling. It sounded like Korra.

"Don't you dare try to snap my bra ever again you dirty, perverted, freaks! Who do you think you are?! Just because I never talk to you or do anything or am a freak doesn't mean you can just try to harass me! So stay away!" Some guys were on the floor and Korra walked away. "How rude? I mean, the guys were just playing with her. It's only snapping her bra anyway! I tell you, these low class people from the south are too much. Arranged marriages and all that? I can't handle any of that." I heard the girls talking about Korra. I looked at them and smiled. "Yeah, I mean, it's just like if I saw you on the street and we were strangers and I snapped your bra, you totally wouldn't get mad at me, right?!" I said sarcastically. The girls looked at me weirdly. "Of course I'd get angry at you! We are strangers!" My face went from serious to mad. "It's the same thing for her. So don't talk shit about others when you agree with them inside your mind, get that? I'm going to pass the invitation by the way. I don't talk to people who gossip 24/7." I threw their invitation card on the floor and they looked at me pissed off.

Seriously, how dumb were they? If they agreed with her, then don't talk about her.

After my first day finished, it was late in the night. I was walking and saw Korra. This would be my chance to get to know her more better! I ran up to her and started talking. "Hey! Remember me? I helped you to your class early in the day?" She stopped walking and looked at the floor. "What about it?" She began walking faster. That was weird. Usually, people would be like "Oh yeah! What are you doing here?!" but I guess Korra was different. "I just wanted to say hi...?" I said confused. Korra turned to a street where her house was. It was more like an apartment. Nothing like a mansion. So she wasn't poor. She was just, a middle class citizen. But of course to rich families, she's a low class person.

I took a note out of my pocket and wrote my phone number on it. Handing it to Korra, she looked at it and ignored me completely. "I don't need it." She said angrily. I couldn't believe she didn't want my phone number. I took her hand and put the note in her palm. "You don't need it for now, but I am sure you can keep it. And once you call me, I can have your phone number." I said smiling to her. She opened the gate and went inside her house. "Weird." I shrugged and walked away.

I was glad to at least talk to her. Now I know Korra is quiet and doesn't really care about friends. I mean, to survive this university, you needed friends. And it looked like she had none so I wanted to be her first friend.

I went to the mansion and heard my dad call my name. "Mako." I paused walking and didn't want to even turn to look at his pathetic face. "Why did you come so late." You guys know my father already, Amon. The ruler of the the whole nation. "I was dropping off a friend." I said not so loudly. He smiled. "Pathetic." I looked at him angrily. Did he just call me pathetic? "Whatever, I am going to sleep." I walked up to my room and slammed the door in front of his face. I sat on my bed looking out to the city. I wondered if Korra would ever call me. I guess she wouldn't but still it would be worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day at school and this time, nothing was really exciting. It would be the same fangirling people following me or my dad being an asshole to me. I wanted to talk to Asami but sadly she was with Bolin and the other girls at a restaurant. "This is so boring." I sighed looking at the clock tower to strike 5, when classes are done so that I could go home. And then I saw Korra. I ran up to her and smiled.

"You didn't call me yesterday...why is that?" I asked Korra. She have back my number. "I can't read. I only read Braille but apparently you forgot that. I'm not interested in becoming friends anyway so bye. I have to study for the exams." What a girl was she. I took the number. "Fine-if I translate it to you, how about you write it in Braille? I am sure you have a way. Like tearing paper and making them into small balls and taping them on a paper maybe?" I suggested. She scoffed. "I don't think you get it. I don't want to be friends with you at all. Just because you're popular with everyone doesn't mean that you'll be popular with me. So go away. You're bothering me." She pushed me away and I just stood still. Was she really that uninterested in me? I guess by her voice she wasn't bluffing. Korra walked to the lunch tables and everybody was laughing at her.

She struggled to find a table to sit at. All of them were filled up. And when there was a seat, the kids would push her away.

"Find a seat for yourself, freak. Nobody wants you at thee it table. I mean, that would just be a curse for them. So find another place to sit dumbass." The boy pushed her away and Korra stumbled on the floor almost. I grabbed Korra's hand and pushed her onto me. Everyone looked at me surprised. "You alright?" I smiled and asked Korra. She looked at the floor for a second shocked and them realized what was going on. She pushed me away and walked to the girls bathroom with her blue bag. "Are you crazy?! You just saved a blood bender. And worse she didn't even say thank you!" A boy said. I got angry by what he said. "People like you tick me off. Arrogance and ignorance is something I don't take lightly. So if somebody has a disability, don't use that to make in fun of them, alright!?" I yelled angrily. The crowd looked at me in fear as I ran to the girls bathroom.

I heard some sobbing and crying. I knocked on the door. "Korra, I know you're in this stall." I slammed the door harder. Korra could hear me and I knew it. "I-I am sorry for the trouble those punks caused you. Please step out. I want to help you!" I yelled to her. "Help me?! I don't need any help. Just leave me one!" She was crying worse than before. "I have no choice but to do this." I took a deep breath and fire bended to melt the lock of the bathroom stall Korra was in. It fell into ashes. Stepping in, I saw Korra and grabbed her arm. "Why are you in this bathroom anyways?! Leave me!" I grabbed her arm and heard some girls coming in. "I know right that blood bender girl has got no idea who she is. I mean, she just wants attention! What an attention whore, right?" The group of girls said. Korra looked shocked. "Get out!" She tried to yell as I covered her mouth shut.

"Just shush. Until they get out. I don't want them to think something is going on between me and you." I whispered to her ear. "Is somebody in here?" A girl knocked on the door. I smiled. "Oh! Yes I'm using the bathroom! Please wait!" I said in a female voice. The girls laughed. "Um...alright?" They were sounding like they were putting makeup on. I looked at Korra who was blushing a bit. She looked cute actually. Her hair today was in a braid and her eyes were really pretty. And her outfit was kind of simple. Just a white polo with a tucked in pant. Her shoes were sneakers. She was old school. As the girls left, I took my hand off Korra's mouth.

She pushed me away as I got slammed to the door. "Get off me! I want to go now!" She stood away from me near the white toilet. "You're not a bad person Korra. Whatever those dumbasses say isn't true. I-I think you're an amazing person. I mean, to go through all that bullying for years and not complain is just incredible! I find you very interesting." I said trying to make Korra feel better. She looked like she was glad to hear that but didn't smile or say anything. "I want to be your friend so, I'll start all over. My name is Mako." I said kindly. Korra didn't respond for ten seconds. "My-my name is Korra." She said shying away. I was glad now to be her friend. I opened the door a and let her out. "I want to talk to you when school is over so I'll meet you in your class. Just stay there and I'll come!" I said as Korra walked off. She didn't respond but I knew she was happy to make a new friend.

I walked out while Asami came with Bolin and slushies in their hand. "Woah! You were in the bathroom with blood bending korra! What were you guys doing?!" Bolin said smirking. The term that he used bloodbender in such a way got me pissed off. "Don't call her that. And we did nothing. I just became friends with her." I said to Bolin marching off. "We got slushies for you. I got you the strawberry slushie just because you like it!" Asami yelled. "Drink it for yourself or give it to your friends. I don't need it." I yelled.

How ignorant were they?! Just because Korra was a bloodbender didn't mean she was a freak! Dammit!" I punched a wall and then heard the bell ring. It was time for class.

But then, the end of the day had to come and soon, I met Korra in the Chemistry room. "Hey!" I said walking into the room. Korra heard my talk to her and didn't respond. "Tell me something, did you know I was a firebender?" I asked Korra. She looked surprised. "A-A firebender?" She said. I nodded. "Mmhmm. And the best thing is that nobody knows it. Not even my dad so you and I can relate to each other pretty well my friend." Korra had a blue pencil in her hand. "Do you like the color blue?" I asked her changing the topic. "Oh! Yeah. But that doesn't really matter." She said quietly. I got out of my seat. "It doesn't matter?! Look, we are BFFs! And as Best Freaking Friends, the smallest of things matter! That is my first rule of friendship." I said sounding proud. Korra smiled. "That's really weird. I mean, isn't that a bit awkward?" She said. I rolled my eyes. "No. At least not for me. For you it may be but not for me!" I made some fire with my hand and then lit it down. "I'm bored. Wanna eat something?" I asked Korra. She jumped out of her seat. "I-I need to tell my mom then that I am going out. I can't stay out of school. I need to go home right away." Was the girl serious? "Really? It's just going outside. It won't hurt. I'll just drop you home automatically." I said. Korra sighed. "That's also a reason why. Because your'e a boy they'll get crazy and start becoming suspicious of us two. So, I don't think it'll work." Korra said. Her family sounded pretty strict. "Then, I will pick you up at 9:00." I said but Korra sounded worried. "9? That's too late at night. My mom would never allow that!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, if they don't want you to go, I'll use my special technique to make sure that you and I get some food to eat."

I dropped Korra off to her house and walked home. It was becoming dark and was 5:30. I finally became friends with Korra. So now is where I can talk to her and get to know her more better!


	3. Chapter 3

I was wearing a black waistcoat with a white shirt inside. I also wore black pants and had a watch on my wrist. It was time for Korra to come out but she didn't. I was about to knock on her door until the door opened. She was wearing a grey sweater with neon orange stripes on them. Also, her hair was in a braid as usual and her pants were tights. Black ones. Korra looked...pretty nice. "I was about to open the door and you came out. What a coincidence." I said smiling at Korra. "Whatever." She walked past me and had a small paper in her hand. She was crumbling it and threw it on the street. "You dropped something!" I yelled and picked it up for her. She was so far ahead of me that she couldn't hear me though. I unwrapped the paper and it was full of foul language. Dumbass. . All those words. I threw it away and ran up to her. "I guess people still bully you." I said. She stared at her sweater. "Yeah and what about it?" She said casually. "It's not a big deal. I can handle it." I couldn't believe Korra could just let it go. I mean, if somebody called me that I'd thrash them extra hard and slap them.

"Let's forget about it. To begin, it's our first date so-" Korra turned around. "Date?! This isn't a date?!" She yelled at me. I smiled. "Well, it's late in the night and we are going to have dinner together and that too me being a boy and you being a girl so isn't that a date?" I asked Korra smirking. "N-no! A date is when two people love each other deeply and go out. And I don't love you and you don't love me." I folded my arms to my chest. "What would you know? I mean you've never fell in love before, right?" Korra was red and blushing. "You don't know that." She said angrily mumbling. At least, that's what I heard her say. "So, how about you and I go to the movies, hmm?" I pulled out two tickets I bought from earlier in the day. "You and I can see a nice movie." I said. Korra seemed down though. I heard a footstep and turned around. "Anybody there?" I asked in the street. Nobody. It was just street lights really. The whole road was empty. "Weird..." I said but then I saw a third shadow. I grabbed Korra's shoulder and looked at her. "Stay close to me, alright?" I said slowly. "What do you mean?" She asked loudly. "Well, I swear somebody is behind us trying to either get you, me, or both of us. So just act as if this is a real date and that we are a real couple, for the time being that is." I told Korra. She looked frightened and to me, her face was adorable.

At the movie theaters, me and Korra were walking but she seemed rather upset. "Are you worried?" I asked her. "No. I'm angry. You are taking a blind girl to the movies, seriously?!" She said. I didn't even think of that. "Oh! I totally forgot about that. Sorry. But what do you do if you can't see?" I asked her while we were walking out. "I just eat, study, and sleep. Nothing else." Korra had her black shaded glasses (the ones blind people wear) and played with it. "Seriously?! You gotta let it go! Tonight will only be the two of us, alright? And I will show you even though you may be blind, you can still have fun." I said. Korra walked away though. "I don't want to have any fun, alright? I am going home." Korra stomped her way home. "Woah! At least let me escort you home!" I said standing in her way. "Move! I am an adult too! I can go by myself!" Korra pushed me away. I smiled. "Have it your way. If some random guy comes and tries to kill you, it won't be my fault." I said just standing waiting for something to happen. She totally forgot somebody was following us. And apparently, it began to rain.

And then, after some minutes I walked my separate way home. Nothing had happened until my phone had rang. "What's up?" I asked. I knew it was Korra. "Somebody's following me.' She said in a feared tone. "What did I say? You still didn't listen to me! I'll come." I said as I disconnected the phone. Running and panting, I saw Korra standing near an alley. There was a shadow behind her. "Darling, where have you been?!" I grabbed her waist and smiled. "What do you mean, darling?!" She yelled. I held her tightly and saw a guy. "Can I help you with something?" I asked the man. He had worn all black. It was creepy. And then out of nowhere, he began to throw water and ice at me. Taking my time, I hid Korra under a tree. And then I wore my finger cut red gloves and took a deep breath. Throwing fire, the ice melt and became water. But then, the man froze all the rain and transformed them into icicles which could kill me. Standing still, I saw him bend weirdly. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Korra blood bending? "Let go Korra!" She didn't listen to me though. She was about to kill the man. "Korra, I said let him go!" I ran up to her as the icicles became water and pushed her to the wall. "Perfect. That's all I needed!" The guy was limping but ran away smiling. I was holding Korras hands tightly and he face became terrified. "He figured out!" She fell to the ground almost and I picked her up. "It's fine. You didn't kill him though." I said cupping her face. "That's not the point! His voice! I recognize it." She was startled. "Korra, snap out of it!" I yelled.

"Let me go!" She yelled at me angrily. I sighed. "Don't touch me ever agai-" I forced my lips onto Korra's and her eyes widened. Her black shaded glasses fell to the ground and cracked. Her lips instantly became from cold to warm. After 3 seconds, I broke apart from her. "Now you are calm. Let's just keep what just happened between me and you, alright?" I said smiling. Korra was confused and then smiled at me. "Fine." I pulled her waist and hugged her tightly. It had been the first time I was able to see her smile. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes while it began raining again.


	4. Chapter 4

I had dropped off Korra home and she seemed a bit better after the "incident". I was glad to know that. Locking the door to my mansion, I saw the lights turn on. "So, what took you so long this time?" My father, Amon asked me. I looked at him angrily. "Why do you even care? If I come home late or not is my decision so don't pretend you accept me as your son." I said coldly. "I will never accept you as my son, but it is my responsibility to make sure-" I heard him say that and got mad. "Responsibility?! What bullshit are you talking? Your  
responsibility was to take care of mom and love our family and manage the whole business, but you failed to do that. You couldn't even keep yourself happy. You were greedy! You just wanted money. That's why you married mom. For money." I responded. My dad looked at me surprised. "Look, the only way to keep others happy is by keeping yourself happy, I wasn't happy so I just did some things resulting on your mother's suicide." I laughed. "Happy? When were you ever happy? You know what, I am sick of you so don't talk to me. I am going to my room." I walked up the stairs and sat on my bed thinking about Korra.

She mentioned something about falling in love but, what did she mean? Unless she fell in love with somebody before...And she also said how she recognized the voice of the man that was attacking us. What was that all about? I had too many things on my mind, but for now, I had to go to sleep. Stress wasn't really my thing so yeah. I took my blanket that was black and started sleeping.

The next day, I was hanging out with Asami and we were cracking up jokes. But then a group of girls came running up to me. "Mako! Is it true?!" They all screamed. Confused like Asami, I told them to clam down. "I really don't know what you guys are talking about." I said smiling. A short girl with a pink ponytail rolled her eyes. "It's you and that freaky blood bender, what's her name? Korra! You guys are going out?!" She yelled at me loudly. I wasn't sure of what they were talking about until I remembered what happened last night. And then I saw Korra walking in the hallway. "Y-Yeah! It's true." I said lying to myself and the girls. "Are you serious?! She is so ugly and all about hitting the books, why do you even like her?! Don't you like carefree girls?!" They asked me. Korra walked past me and I grabbed her hands. "Well, she is kind of carefree once you get to know her. She acts all shy but really, she's a great person to know, right Korra?" I asked hugging her. She had no clue of what I was talking about. "What are you talking about?" She said. I laughed weakly as Asami looked at me knowing something was fishy. "She's really shy right now. It takes a while for her to open up." Korra was blushing. I then told the girls and Asami I had to leave with Korra and pushed her near a pillar.

"What were they saying?!" She asked me. "It's a really long thing to explain, actually." I said scratching my head. "It's such that somebody saw us you know, kiss last night and because of that, they think we are going out. So, I am deciding to make you my girlfriend." I told Korra happily. "You can't just make somebody your girlfriend, Mako! You have to like that person with your heart." Korra's eyes were teary now. "Hey! Stop crying! And why are you, anyways?" I asked her. She wiped her eyes. "Nothing you need to know." Korra walked away but this time, I wasn't playing. I had to know everything about Korra's past life because it was affecting her now. "What happened to you? This damage to your eyes, you act as if you know how it feels to be loved by somebody yet you never say anything past that. Did you like a guy before?" I asked Korra while kids past us. "I don't want to talk about it." Korra said coldly. "Well that's too bad because now you'll need to. Talk to me Korra. If you want your problems to vanish, then you'll have to talk to somebody about them. And that's me so speak up." I explained to Korra. She pushed me away and walked. "Korra, this all won't work out with your cooperation. Somebody is after us and that person is somebody you know, I think. You won't tell me anything though. So spit it out." I said. Korra's hands turned it's fists and she grabbed her pants. "TonightI can talk about it. Just tell me where I can meet you." She said. I sighed and rubbed my head. "How about here at school? Nobody is here at night so we can talk about it here." I asked Korra. She agreed with me and walked away. Asami was behind me and tapped my shoulder. "Tell me what's going on. You both are really just friends, right?" Asami asked. I smiled. "You were right. Wow, you know a lot about me." I said surprised. "I have known you since we were in preschool, Mako, so I would know a lot about you." I laughed with Asami but was worried about Korra...

At night, I was with Korra and I brought some coke along the way for her since she didn't eat anything during lunch. "You wanna begin on  
the story or what?" I asked Korra. She found her way to sit on the benches and I sat next to her. "I don't want to talk about it though. I want to forget it." Korra told me. I looked at her glasses and sighed. "Is it really that bad? Trust me, it couldn't have been that bad that you can't talk about it." I said drinking some of the coke. "It is worse than anything you could think about, Mako! You don't understand! What I went through is horrible for anybody to go through!" Korra yelled throwing the coke. It fizzed and exploded on the floor. "So, I'm guessing the guy did something super bad. At least give me a hint." I pleaded Korra. "It would be something a girl would never want from a guy. Never." Korra was getting sad and started crying more. She was a pretty soft and delicate girl. Unless the guy had touched her or raped her or something. "Did he-he forced himself on you?" I asked Korra. She was sweating and was worried. "I'm not saying anything else. You know it, so don't talk about this to other people." She asked me to do. "I-I'm sorry that happened." I said feeling bad for Korra. "Didn't you ever complain?" I asked her. "Of course. But nobody believed me so, that's when in anger I bloodbended the principal of my middle school. And now you know why people call me a freak." She said.

I didn't know what to say. Korra had went through so much and nobody trusted her. "But that's over now, right? So, keep it a secret between you and me, will you?" She asked me smiling as if nothing had happened. "Korra, can I ask you a favor?" I said smirking. "That way, I won't go past the border between our friendship." Korra asked me what I wanted. "You never open your hair or take off your blind glasses thingy. How about you do it now?" I said. Korra's face seemed surprised. "I don't like doing it." She said walking away. "I don't  
really think you will look bad. Just do it." I said. Korra sighed and took off her black glasses and unbraided her hair.

She was beautiful. I mean, she wasn't ugly before but she seemed like an ordinary person's face. But now that I looked at her, Korra's eyes were light blue and her long dark brown hair made me want to really be her boyfriend now. "Korra, you know, you look really pretty right now, right?" I asked her. "I don't know that. I'm blind, remember that." She said blushing. "In fact, your'e so pretty every boy in the school would probably want you to be their girlfriend, including me." Korra's eyes grew wide in embarrassment and she put back on her glasses and started braiding her hair. "What are you doing?! Leave it like that." I said taking her glasses off. And then, I fell on the floor on top ofher.

"Um...This is awkward..." I said. Korra felt the hard pavement and pushed me away. "That's why I don't like my hair open. I don't want people to see who I really look like." She wiped her hands.  
"Otherwise, the same thing will happen to me as it did before." Her eyes began to shine in the light and I got up. "You don't trust anybody anymore. That's why you keep your distance from others because when you needed your friends, they backstabbed you, right?" I asked Korra. She finished braiding her hair and played with her shirt. I  
smiled and hugged her from behind. "You have to learn to trust others. If you can't make yourself happy, how can you make others happy? Including me." I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulders. "What are you doing?!" Korra yelled. "What am I doing? Hugging you, of course." I said. Korra got angry. "You promised you wouldn't pass the line." I sighed. "Passing the line is kissing you and calling you hot. I'm not doing that though. I'm hugging you 'cause you need one." I said. Korra rolled her eyes. "And plus even if I was passing the line, you are the one who's blushing and heart's beating fast right now. You like me doing this, don't you?" I asked Korra. She pushed me away. "As if! I want to go home so let me go home now." She said cracking her knuckles. "Fine." I walked Korra home for the third time already and we talked along the way. She acted as if her past wasn't a big dealbut to me, it was...

UPDATE! GUESS WHAT, IF YOU WATCHED THE ANIME, FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB,  
I AM MAKING A FANFIC WITH NO YAOI BUT IT'S GOT ROMANCE. I MADE SOME FICTIONAL FEMALE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT IS WAY BETTER THAN MY OLD LOK FANFIC WHICH I FINISHED LAST WEEK! CHECK IT OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

So far, I met a girl named Korra who was a bloodbender who passed the bending exams by skipping school. To everyone, she seems like a freak not just because she is blind but because she is one of the only benders in the world. Of course, I am one too but nobody knows. I befriended her and now, everybody thinks we go out. So, with the rumors going around, I decided to sit back and relax being Korra's pretend boyfriend. I figured her past life story which was horrifying and now know the real reason behind her sadness. I now am at my dad's place eating food...

"I'm going to my room." I said leaving my empty plate. My father Amon was the emperor of the whole Republic City and I was the heir to the throne. Of course, he hated benders and killed those whom were and I am one. I hid the fact that I was in case you forgot. Walking to my room, I heard the maid, Micha take the plates. "Did I ask you to do that?" My dad asked. "No." The maid said. Standing at the staircase, I saw Micha get nervous. "You are fired." My dad said. "What?! Please don't do that, sir! I beg!" The maid went to my dad's feet and started begging and pleading. Walking back down, my dad got angry. "Get off my leg you scum!" He pushed the girl away and I helped her up. Crying the girl did, I smiled at her and looked at her in a way that she'd feel safe. "Because of one simple thing, you can't just fire someone." I said. "I am the ruler of this city. I can do whatever I want." My dad replied. I laughed. "You can do whatever you want, right? So is that the reason mom died? Because you could do whatever you want? In fact, I don't want to hear the answer." I gave Micha my platinum chain and told her to sell it off. "But master-" I hushed her. "Think of this as your chance to become a millionaire, hmm?" I said. Micha left and ran while I walked to the door. "Oh, and by the way I am leaving this horrible place. So, whatever you want to say, say it now." My father was silent in anger and I walked out of the mansion feeling free from all the pain. It felt good.

"Mako, did you argue with your father again?" Asami asked me. "Yeah but this is my last time. I left him for good." I said smiling in relief. "I'm not saying you are wrong but, do you know what you did? You left the only place you could find shelter. Where will you go?" She asked me. "I can go to Korra's maybe. See what it's like in her house." Asami smiled. "Fine. But for now, I heard my father talk about my marriage with somebody." I looked at Asami surprised.

"Ya know who?" I asked her. "If I did, I would have told you. But, I hate arranged marriages. They are so-so-" She couldn't finish the sentence. "Yeah I know, it's bad to you, right? I think they are good for certain people. Like those who are more classy in a way. Of course, I want to fall in love with someone but I haven't yet. And when I do, the first thing I will do to that special girl is propose to her because I don't want to be in a live-in relationship. If like to settle my life." I said. Asami looked at me sadly. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. She nodded no. "I-I'm going home." She walked away in tears for some reason and I stood still confused until I bumped into Korra. She had her black glasses on. "Korra?" I said. She wiped the dust off her clothes. "What?" She asked recognizing my voice.

"What are you doing here?" I said. "Shopping." She said holding bags of veggies. "Let me help you home then." I said carrying her bags. "What a stupid and pathetic girl. Like seriously, making the son of Emperor Amon hold her things? I swear, what does she think of herself?" Some girls passing by said. I knew Korra had her them. She seemed sad and I was pissed off by the other girl's attitude. I held Korra's hand and kissed it gently. "Wha-What are you doing?!" She yelled. I smiled. "Nothing really. Just flirting with you." I said laughing. Korra was blushing and her face was hilarious to look at.

I looked at the girls behind us and smiled at them. "She is my girlfriend so watch what you say, alright?" I said sounding angry. The girls looked at Korra angrily and rolled their eyes at her. Walking away, Korra removed her hand from mine. "I need to go use the bathroom." "But there's no bathroom." I said. Korra walked away from me and had some trouble finding a restaurant but went inside a dining restaurant.

She came outside 15 minutes later with a scar on her cheek. "Did something happen to you?" I asked her. She nodded no but I bet those girls that were talking about us hurt Korra. I sighed and took out a handkerchief from my butt pocket. Wiping the small blood off her face, she pushed my hand away. "I'm fine. I can take the bags myself all the way home." Korra found the bags I held somehow and walked away as I grabbed her shoulder. "I-I need to ask you of a huge favor." I said nervously. Korra folded her arms to her chest. "What?" She said with an attitude. "Can I stay at your house?" I said. Korra's face looked surprised. "What happened to yours? I mean, a mansion is what you got. What's wrong with it?" She replied. "I have family problems. Trust me, I won't do anything funny or sexual with you. I just need some shelter." I said. Korra sighed. "Fine." She walked with me to her house.

Korra's house was really small compared to my house. Apparently, nobody lived there with her. "So you live by yourself?" I said. Korra didn't reply. "I use to live in the South, but got kicked out from there." She said. "Oh, I didn't know." I said scratching my head. Korra found a couch to sit on which was brown. "So, do you plan to get a degree in something after college?" I asked her. She laughed. "Degree? Look at me and my house. I, a poor girl get a degree and that too blind? You must be insane. I don't think anybody will give a poor, blood bending, blind girl a degree in anything. I am just finishing the education I need. After that, I will work at some lousy restaurant or place and earn money." Korra seemed happy but her face wasn't. "After that?" I asked her. "I don't think any guy will be interested in me so I won't marry anybody or have children. Just work until I retire and live off my money I earned until I die. That's my plan for life." Korra faced her head towards the ceiling. "I don't think that's true." I said. Her eyes widened.

"You aren't uninteresting. To me, you are really smart and that too attractive so I'm sure somebody will give you a great job with the book head you are and eventually a guy better and more good looking than me will propose to you and get married. Then, you will get smart children who will be married and then you and your husband will die in happiness. That's what I think will be your future." I said smiling at Korra who was blushing.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Korra went to her room and then we heard a knock on the door. Korra turned around to the door and I guided her until I saw a little shadow. I grabbed her arm. Someone was onto us and I and Korra hid in a small closet she had. "Where are we?!" She yelled. "Somebody is onto us. I could see a shadow in the house near the curtains." I said. The whole area was black and the closet was pitch black besides a small hole that was in the door. I was able to firebend to make some fire for some light. Soon, we both had heard footsteps coming closer to the closet. "C'mon Korra. We know you are here. Get out and fight us. You bloodbended one of our people. Why are you pussying out now?" It was a guy's voice. "Stay in here. I will go outside." I whispered to Korra. She nodded and I sneaked out of the closet and put my hands in my pocket. The guy looked like the same one that attacked us previously. He didn't seem injured though. I got a small napkin and covered my face with it acting as if I was a maid. "What are you doing in here?" I asked putting my hoodie on. "This is against the law you know. I am afraid you will have to leave, sir." I said opening the door. The man left and I studied his face. He was good looking, no lie. I could see why Korra or any girl would fall for him. "He's out." I said taking the napkin off my mouth. Korra managed to open the door. "Now they know where you live." I said throwing the napkin in the trash.

Me and Korra sat on the couches. "We will need to do something about these bending haters soon, Korra." I said. "Well, what are we going to do about these men?" I asked Korra who was dazing into space. "I think I might need to train you to handle your blood bending." I said looking for Korra's expression. Her face became surprised. "What do you mean, train?! Being a blood bender is like a curse for me. I can't walk around without being noticed that I am a creep! In fact, being any type of bender is bad." Korra cried. What she said made me get angry. "Never say that. Don't forget I am a firebender. It's harder for me to handle my anger and everything without burning somebody's face off. Korra, I know how it feels-" She got out of her chair. "You don't know anything! Being the prince of a mighty ruler and having every girl go crazy for you, and having eyesight is the thing anybody would ask for!" She yelled at my face.

"Don't forget I left my house! My mom died due to my dad, he doesn't even love me or appreciate my existence! Every girl I have gone out with has only been with me for popularity or losing their virginity, so don't always think life is bad, alright?!" I yelled at Korra's face. Her face was frightened in shock of my screaming. "You know what? I am taking a walk around the city. I'll come back at night to cool off, alright?" I told Korra and then walked towards the door slamming it to her face.

Bolin walked up to me and was panting. "I-I heard Asami's about to get married to some rich and handsome guy!" he said out of breath. "I know. She told me she didn't know who the guy was but she heard her parent's conversation." I said not looking at Bolin. "That sucks. Do you think she'll like the guy? Apparently he is high class like the rest of the citizens in our city." I still was curious about her marriage. I saw Bolin's phone ring and he answered it walking away. I thought of talking to Asami. I mean, she was the only person who understood me the most.

Later at Asami's hourse...

"Asami, are you alright?" I asked her since she seemed kind of down. "Yeah but what about you? You don't seem happy." She said looking worried about me. "It's just that some weird guy is following me and Korra and you are the only one who knows I am a bender, right? So Korra is just so shy and scared always, it's pissing me off! Some day, she'll need to stand up to others. That's the only way things can change for her. Why can't she do that though?!" I yelled to Asami. She put her hand on my shoulder. "You seem really worried about her." She said. "Of course! She's my friend! Why wouldn't I be worried about her?!" I yelled.

Asami seemed frightened by me. "Mako, do you-do you like Korra?" She asked me. My eyes widened in a surprise and my face was extremely warm. "Why do you say that?" I asked her. "Because, you worry about her as if you love her. Also, you've kissed her and out of nowhere made her your fake girlfriend." Asami said. "And you are the only one helping her. In fact, you live at her house!" She said. I was now in a puzzle. "I-I don't know. Love never came to my mind." I said rubbing my mouth. "I think so..." I said. Asami smiled at me. "Take your time to make up your mind." She sighed. "I am going outside to shop at the mall. Care to come along?" She asked me. I said no.

I was at her house confused. I loved Korra and just now, I yelled at her face. What an idiot! I'm such a stupid guy! But I mean, why would I love her? She's an ordinary girl who is blind and is a nerd. But she is cute and has a nice personality and is really pretty. What am I even saying?! I am in love with a girl I just yelled at and left. I was a complete fool.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking back and forth and was biting my nails. What am I going to do?! I was a dumbass and had yelled at Korra. How could I walk back to her house without being stupid? I was thinking that I could give her money but that wouldn't solve anything. I just had one choice left: I had to go back to Korra's house and apologize. "Great, Mako. You'll look like a complete stupid now if you walk back." I said to myself. Walking fast, I knocked on Korra's door but nobody answered. "Korra? Look, I know you must be mad at me and I'm sor-" The door opened at my 5th knock and I helped myself to walk in. The whole house was empty. Nobody was home. Where could Korra have gone? I walked down her basement and heard some action going on. Walking on my tiptoes, I looked in a mirror that was on a wall to see what was going on behind a pillar. Korra was fighting somebody.

Sneaking behind the person, I decided to use a sneak attack and covered their mouth. It seemed like a man but he seemed familiar. "Dad?" I said. Korra was covered in bruises and was bleeding horribly which angered me. "You asshole! You are tailing both of us, aren't you?!" I pushed his face towards the pillar and held both of his hands with one hand and my other was holding fire. "So it is true? My son is a firebender." He smirked at me. "Why do you want to get Korra?!" I yelled. She fell to the floor unconscious. "Because, she's a blood bender. I need to get rid of her existence. And yours too." He said. I kicked the back of his leg and made my dad bend down and grabbed his hair. "You know, I heard the rumors. That you are going out with this girl. Is it true?" He asked me. "It's none of your business." I said. "It is my business. Remember, I am your fathe-" I cut him off. "You aren't my father at all! You are a worthless piece of shit that just likes to fuck other women and have sex all the time! In other words, you are a complete whore who married a wonderful woman and made her commit suicide." I said. I looked at Amon angrily. He kicked my leg and made me fall flat on my chest and I felt a small spear go through my stomach. I looked at Korra who was bleeding a bit and looked horrible. "I'll come back soon. Real soon. And you will bend on your knees and ask for forgiveness in front of the whole world. Just you wait." Amon left me on the floor.

As I tried to get up, I stumbled back down in pain. "Crap!" I yelled. I saw Korra struggle to get up and she helped me get up. Guiding her towards the room, I was laid upon her small but comfy blue bed. "I am fine." I said. She replied I wasn't though. "Luckily, I kept a medical aid box under the bed." She struggled to find the box but got it and tried to find a scissors. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked her. "Stitch your skin." She said holding the shiny scissors. "Hell no! First of all, I should take care of you. You look like a mess." I said trying to remove her hair from disturbing her eyes. "It doesn't matter. My eyesight won't change from moving my hair. And besides, I am still angry." She said smacking my hand away. I made her put the scissors down and told her to sit next to me. I observed her and her hair was open. It was the hairstyle I found nice on her. Her eyes were sparkling blue and she was covered in blood and so was I. "We can't really get out of this bed so...what do you want to do?" I asked Korra smirking. "Nothing." She replied back. "Are you sure?" I asked her rubbing her soft neck. She got the message and pushed my hand away again. "Yes!" She yelled. "You aren't funny at all, Korra are you?" I asked her. "Of course not." She said.

"I am sorry." I said. Her eyes grew wide in shyness. "I should have kept my thoughts to myself." I said scratching my head. "It's fine." She said. I smiled. I noticed my white shirt getting stains and unbuttoned it. "Are you taking your shirt off?" Korra asked me hearing the buttons undo. "What if I am?" I asked her. "Put it back on." She yelled. "Don't worry. I got a bunion under anyway." I said throwing my shirt. Korra was blushing a bit. "Are you trying to imagine me without a shirt on?" I poked Korra's face. "No!" She said but I could obviously tell she was. "It's fine really. After all, we are "boyfriend and girlfriend", right?" I asked Korra. She laughed. "True." She said covering her mouth. She seemed extremely attractive when she laughed and her hair was open too. "This may sound awkward, but can I kiss you?" I asked Korra out of the blue. "What?! NO!" She said. I ignored her answer and kissed her cheek which was bruised all up. She was all red and was totally shocked. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dare kiss you on your lips. It's jumping the border and I promised I wouldn't do that." I said smiling. "But you will need to owe me a kiss back sooner or later. I'll give you 1 week to repay me back." I said with blood dripping from my forehead. "No! I will never do that!" Korra said. "We'll see." I said. "And I saved your life more that 2 times, so you owe me." I said. Korra was still persistent but I ignored her. She was going to have to pay me back and I would make sure she'd do that in 1 week. Of course, I wouldn't force her. She'd do this task on her own.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW IT"S PRETTY SHORT BUT IT"S A BIT AWESOME, RIGHT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW BELOW! AND READ MY FREE! FANFIC!


	7. Chapter 7

Korra was sleeping and I was still awake. Taking the bandages off, I tried to make no noise for Korra. "It really hurts!" I said to myself while wiping alcohol on my head which was covered in dry blood. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I ran towards the door and checked through the window to see who this person was. It was Asami.

Opening the door, I was wondering why she was here. "What happened?!" She yelled. I covered her mouth and let her in. "There are these people that are trying to attack me and Korra." I said knowing how Asami would react. "Why won't you tell your father?!" She whispered looking at my head. "because he's behind all of this. Korra got hurt pretty badly too." I said looking at her sleep. "You can stay at my place if you want. But why would your father want to hurt you both?!" Asami asked. "Because he hates benders. We all know Korra is a blood bender and if you didn't know, I am a fire bender. So it would be obvious that he's hate us." I said. "You are a fire bender?! And you never told me this at all!" She yelled at me. "Look, I just wanted to live a normal life, alright? And when I heard about Korra, I could relate to her. So I became friends with her. But now, I have caused more trouble for her. And I have fell in love with her." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Why are you here anyways?" I asked her. "My dad called you to our house for some reason. I was walking on the street and he called me to ask me and you to come home." Asami told me.

Before leaving, I placed a camera in Korra's room in which I connected my phone to. I wanted to make sure she was safe. Also, I made sure to take off the bandages appropriately and wiped all the blood off of me.

At Asami's home which was as big as my house, I walked in. "Ah! Mako, my boy! Come in and sit down." Asami's father said. I sat on the maroon couches and Asami stood up. "I can get you some coke and food if you want." She told me going to the kitchen. And then, I saw Amon, my father come in. "What is this all about?" I asked him. "You and Asami have been friends for many years. Since you both were in preschool together. And now, you guys are in college and are the best of friends." I rubbed my head which was hurting a bit. "What is the point?" I asked straight forward. "Asami is at the age where a girl should get married-" My face was getting worried about hearing the word "marry". "So, your father and I have talked with each other and have agreed that you both are to marry each other in two weeks." Asami's father said giving me an evil smile. I looked at my dad in anger. "You can't just make me get arranged to marry somebody and not let me know! This is just dumb! I'm sorry but I don't agree!" I yelled getting off of the couch. I saw Asami and her hands were shaking. She dropped the food and glass of coke in shock and I saw her start to get nervous.

"I-I can't marry him!" She yelled walking towards her dad. "What do you mean? You always told me that you had feelings for Mako." Her dad explained. "I did. Bu-but now I don't! I like somebody el-" I saw her get slapped by her dad and she fell to the floor. "Asami!" I yelled and ran to her. She had a bruise on her face. "It's fine Mako. This isn't the first time this has happened." She said getting up on her own. "You are both going to marry each other in two weeks. I'll make this public for everyone to know." My dad said. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you." I said angrily.

"Because, I don't think you would want Korra to suffer, would you?" Amon said. "She's safe right now, but you know I can give her away to her old boyfriend and make sure that she never comes back. Or maybe kill her friends in the south? I'm sure she wouldn't like it. And what would be worse is that the blame would all be on you." Asami looked at me in sadness. Standing in silence, I had nothing to say.

"And you saw how your dear friend Asami was just hit. Think about if I had hurt her even more. Made her bleed every single day." Her father said. Putting my hands into fists. I closed my eyes and looked at Asami.

"I-I will marry her." I said quietly. Asami looked at me. "No! Mako, you won't marry me! You will go to Korra! I can handle all his torture! It's nothing different from what he does everyday! Please, Mako-" I told her to be quiet. "But you both will promise me that Korra can finish her studies in peace and harmony without any tension. Don't touch her or hurt her in any way, got that?" I asked. "Fine." The two fathers said. They shook hands and Asami looked at me in tears.

"Why would you do that?! You love Korra and now you want to marry me?!" She yelled. "But, you like me, right?" I said. Asami wiped her tears. "Yes but I don't know why you would agree to this?!" She said. "Because, I do love Korra. Which is why I am willing to marry you. It's not like she even has feelings for me." I said. "We will go to school tomorrow. Just act like you always do, alright?" I said. I touched Asami's bruise and looked at her. "I'm sorry Mako." She said. "No, it's not your fault. It's my fault. I shouldn't have even met Korra. I should have just stayed the way I was." I said.

I was going to marry Asami for Korra and her's sake. And I had no control over anything.

AUTHORS NOTE: ISNT THIS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER?! MAKO IS GOING TO MARRY ASAMI. BUT DON'T WORRY, MAKORRA FANS! I HAVE THE WHOLE SITUATION PLANNED OUT. IN THE MEAN TIME, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

I walked back home lifeless and checked my phone to make sure Korra was alright. Luckily, she was and I sighed. I messed around with my hair and say on a bench outside in a park.

I loved Korra but for her, I was going to marry Asami. And Asami liked me but was willing to risk her future for me. She was willing to bear with her father's abuse. But still, I had the future of two lives in my hands. So, I decided to just marry Asami and let Korra live on. I felt some tears come out of my eyes and I smiled. "Great." I said wiping them away. People stared at me and I gave them an angry glare. Walking back to Korra's house, I saw her awake eating a sandwich. "It's just me." I said glumly helping her out and closing the fridge door. "Why did you come back from outside?" She asked me chewing. "I-I had some work to do." I said.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked. "No. I'm not." I said seriously. But I was. I couldn't sleep for the whole night and was stressed out.

KORRA'S POV

I was walking outside of the classroom and had bumped into somebody. Trying to find my books, a girl talked to me. "You are Korra, right?! You are the friend of Mako!" She yelled. "Yeah, why are you asking?" I asked her trying get back to the lunchroom. And then I noticed her say "friend" instead of "girlfriend". "Wait, you just said friend. I'm the girlfriend of Mako." I said. She laughed. "Don't fool me! I know you both were acting it out. Rumor had it that you both were going out and you decided to act like you were. I heard about it while you both were walking." The girl said. "Well, it's not nice to hear other people's conversations." I said angrily. "Sorry! And my name is Mina! I am in the same class as you." She said. "Why are you talking to me?" I asked her. "Well, I was wondering, when Mako kissed you, how did you feel?" She asked me. "Like what my reaction was?" I asked her. She said yes. "Well, I was surprised at first. But then, I got angry for a second and then calmed down." I said. "But, you both were friends, how could you be calm about a kiss with the prince of the nation?" I forgot Mako was a prince in fact. "Why should I even answer these questions?!" I said.

"Well, because I think that you and Mako are perfect for each other!" She said. "We aren't perfect for each other at all! Anyways, what makes you think that?" I wondered. Mina sat down next to me at a table. "Well, you both fill in for what the other person doesn't have. I think that that's what makes a good couple." Mina said as I heard her slurping something that sounded like noodles. "Well, I don't eve-" Mina butted in. "I know that you have some feelings for Mako. At least a little bit, right? If you can't answer, think about it." I heard Mina walk away and I sat there thinking about what she had said.

In fact, at home the more I thought about our conversation, the more confused I would get. Mako took care of me many times and I really appreciated that. But today, he didn't talk to me at all. And I didn't know why but, it felt horrible.

"Ummm...Mako, how was your day?" I asked him. "Normal. You?" He replied back. His voice seemed disturbed and not like his happy usual self. "It was alright. There was a girl though who knew that we weren't a couple actually. But she wasn't any harm towards us in any way it seemed like." I said. Mako didn't seem worried at all about somebody knowing about our secret. "Well, I am going to walk outside. Tell me if you want anything now because I'll come later in the night." He said opening the door waiting for my response. "I-I'm fine." I said feeling sad that he didn't stay home.

Throughout 3 days ever since he went outside in the middle of the night, Mako never spoke to me. He just helped me with taking the bandages off. I felt bad and horrible. Him not talking to me seemed...

Bad.

So I talked on the phone with Mina about this. "It sounds like you really like him, Korra!" She said excitedly. "Do you really think so?" I said scratching my neck nervously. "Of course! Mako hasn't been talking to you for the whole time and you feel bad. That has to be a sign that you like him, right?" I guess Mina was right. I had a liking for Mako and yet, he had no feelings for me.

"I think that you should confess your love to him." Mina suggested. "No! And even if I did, what if he rejected me?" I asked her. "I'm sure Mako wouldn't reject you. You told me yesterday that he liked you with your open hair. And you owed him a lot for saving your life. So give him back what you owe by saying you like him." Mina was pretty smart when it came to relationships. "I-I guess I will do that tonight then!" I said. Mina me good luck and I hung up the phone.

At night, I walked up to Mako who was standing outside planting some flowers. "Did you need something?" He asked me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "I-I love you." I said waiting for his response. "What? Are you joking around? Because if you are, then it's pretty good." Mako said laughing. "I'm serious. I-I love you and I wanted to take that off my chest." I heard Mako stop watering the plants. "Korr-Korra, look, I don't think that it have the same feelings for you." Mako said. "You-you're a really nice girl but I am already in love with somebody else." Mako said. My eyes were getting filled with tears. "Oh! So you can kiss me and hug me and take me out onto dates whenever you want and flirt with me but when I say I love you, you begin to just back off?! I had taken so much time mustering up to say this and you-you rejected me. All of you men are the same! The same thing happened with me and my ex-boyfriend! He had done whatever he wanted to me and left me out in the cold. And now, you did the same!" I grabbed Mako's collar and felt so angry. He was silent and still. "I-I'm sorry. I got angry on accident. I-I am going to sleep. If you want anything, you can just wake me up." I said trying to walk back to my room. "I-I'll help you-" Mako tried to guide me but I pushed him away. "I can make it on my own." I said angrily. Walking up the stairs and sleeping on the bed, I pulled my blanket to cover my face. And then, I heard my phone ring meaning that the radio was on. "Public announcement: Prince Mako will be marrying the beautiful Asami Sato in 1 week and 4 days from now. Everyone rejoice for a new leader for Republic City." I heard the man narrate. Crying, I had slept in pain.

MAKO POV:

Staring at Korra from her door, I fell on the ground. "I-I'm sorry Korra. I wanted to hug and kiss you and embrace you with so much joy when you said you loved me. But, I knew that if I did, my dad would figure out. And then, both if your lives would be in danger." I said to myself quietly. I was a cruel man, but I had to do this. Soon, tomorrow everybody would be talking about this. And they would be wondering what happened between me and Korra.

Meeting Korra, befriending her, and even helping her was all one big mistake that I couldn't take back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW, THE CHAPTER WAS SAD. BUT HEY, THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL TURN THE WHOLE STORY. SO, STAY TUNED. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? REVIEW BELOW!


	9. Chapter 9

I walked down the halls and saw posters everywhere. "Mako and Asami marry? What happened to Korra?!" And things like that. Whenever people walked up to me, I would just tell them that it was my personal business. Nobody was at fault. And for some reason, I hadn't seen Korra the whole day. One thing I knew about her was that she would never miss a day at school. But because of me, she was.

"Mako, I'm sorry this is happening." Asami bowed to me. "It's not your fault. Anyways, I am just glad that nothing happened to either you or Korra." I said forcing a smile on my face. Then, I saw a girl walk up to me. She was Mina and everybody knew her. She was the Representative if the whole university. "Who do you think you are?! Huh? Because I know that you had broken Korra's feelings! She had confessed to you and you rejected her. Heck, you flirted with her so much. And then the day she wanted to say she loved you, you ditched her. I hate men like you. I don't care that you are a prince or whatever! It doesn't give the right for you to-" I grabbed Mina's dark skinned hands from smacking me and pushed her against the wall. People around watched us.

"Look, Ms. I-know-it-all! You are acting as if you know the whole story. You don't! You can see one side of a story and not see mine. I want to clarify this with you. I am not the one at fault here, alright?! It's..never mind. I don't want to say more. Just leave my presence." I said letting go of Mina's hands. Asami grabbed my shoulder.

The crowd around us were whispering about me. And soon, the week had passed and I, the most respected man in the campus was becoming the bully of the campus. But still, I hadn't heard from Korra in a long time. So, I decided to go to her house.

"Look, Korra. I know you are mad at me but don't take that anger out on school. Come back. I-I want you to come back and finish your studies." I yelled at her door. She wasn't opening the door and I didn't want to barge in their. I had no right living there anymore. She didn't respond at all. "Fine, I know you are angry so I'll leave. But please don't hesitate to go to school." I said walking from her house.

On the second the last day before I became married, Asami and I were talking to each other and had some deals. "Asami, I want to make some deals here." I said sitting next to her. "Look, this isn't a love marriage so I don't expect you to drive yourself to love me. You can still have a usual life but we are just married. So, if you don't want to stay in the same bed, share the same room, or have sex then I'm cool." I said. Asami smiled. "I agree with you. As long as we are married legally, I want to live a normal life." Asami told me with a sad face. "You-you aren't sad about what I just said, right?" I asked Asami. She then automatically smiled. "Of course not!" She said. Glad she said this, I stated at her place for a room to sleep in. She gave me the guest room. I was just one day from getting married and I felt like a douchebag.

ASAMI POV:

The next day, I wore a red dress and was applying powder on my face. I was getting ready to marry Mako and there were many guests at my house. "Ma'am, your newspaper." One of my servants said. I smiled at him and took the newspaper. Reading it, I was on the final page. Then, I read something horrible.

_**"Blind bloodbender Korra from the South is severely hurt by Chi Blockers and bending is taken away." **_

I dropped the powder and ran to Mako who was in his suit. "Mako!" I yelled. He looked at me and was wondering what was going on. I handed him the newspaper and he got furious. "Korra's bending is taken away?!" He yelled. I nodded yes. "Mako, I was thinking about this all night. I think that Korra needs you." I said. He looked at me seriously. "Forget the wedding! Korra's life is a mess. She quit college, and her bending was taken away. In fact, in the article it said that she was sexually assaulted." I said. Mako's face looked worried. "I can't leave you though. Otherwise-" I slapped his face. "Mako! Listen to me! I-I love you a lot! But you don't love me at all! How can I marry a man who won't love me back?! But Korra needs somebody like you. Which is why I don't deserve you. You will marry Korra and help her get better!" I yelled. Mako removed my hand. "Don't be silly! I can't marry-" I had began to cry. "I won't get hurt, Mako! My father can hit me all he wants but I'll get the whole nation to hear about it. And then he will be put into jail. Mako, time is running out! Go away now!" I pushed him to the door and he looked at me. I have him a warm smile though.

MAKO POV:

I ran to Korra's house and slammed the door open. She was lying on the bed looking horrible. Her hair was open, her clothes were ripped, and she had bruises on her face. Getting up, she looked at me in fear. "Why are you here?!" She yelled. I walked towards her but she kept walking back.

Grabbing her hand, she tried to get out of my grasp. "Let me go!" She kept yelling. I sighed. "I love you." I said. She had a slight pause in her yelling and stopped fighting me. "Don't lie! You don't! You left me off for this, didn't you?" She yelled. "Look Korra! The reason I rejected you was because I was being threatened. If I didn't marry Asami, then they would hurt her and kill everybody in the south. So, I agreed to marry Asami and told them to not hurt you. But they did. And I'm sorry for that." I said. Korra fell to the floor and I grabbed her waist.

"I-I was scared." She said. Tears were coming from her eyes. "They, they touched you?" I asked nervously. "Ye-yes." I grabbed her Korra and pulled her towards my chest more. She hugged me tightly. "What do you think about marrying each other?" I asked Korra. "No, what about Asami?!" She yelled. "She told me not to worry and that she had a plan. But you aren't feeling well. They took your bending away but temporarily. Chi blockers can't do what my father can." I said. "Look, how about I get you cleaned up." I said. Korra was full of blood. "First of all, I have things to settle with my dad. But let Asami do that." I said. Wiping her face, I led her to the bathroom and gave her a fresh set of new clothes. I remembered that Asami showed me this electrified glove that chi blockers used. She was going to use it most likely to fight off Amon and I was to join her. "Korra, I'll come back. I have some things to settle." I said. "Fine." She said taking a shower.

When I went to Asami's house, everybody had left. All the guests were gone. I saw my father on the balcony looking at me smiling. "So, have you came to check up on her?" He showed Asami who was tied up and furious at her dad. "Yes. But I want to settle some father and son business with you." I said taking my jacket off. My father jumped off the balcony and landed on the floor in front of me. "Sure. I have been waiting to fight you. And now is the day." He said giving me a grin.

Now was the time to finish my dad off and take the throne. It was time for me to get back what I had earned for many years.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM NOT EVEN DONE WITH THE STORY YET. WE ARE ONLY IN THE MIDDLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? BECAUSE IN THIS BEXT CHAPTER, SOMETHING BIG HAPPENS.

LIKE.

REALLY.

BIG.


	10. Chapter 10

ASAMI POV:

I saw Mako begin to battle his dad. He was doing good, but still was getting his ass kicked. I struggled to get free bet my father just kept on snickering and smiling to himself. "What a naive girl you are. You honestly thought that we wouldn't take a bender like Korra and hurt her? I swear Asami. You are one big mistake I made. And now, it's my time to erase my mistake." He took out a knife and walked up to me. Trying to untie he rope on me, I saw...Korra?

She was waterbending and had used a bunch of water to wrap it around my father's wrists. Making them handcuffs, she froze them and then bloodbended him to move to the balcony and held him there. "Please don't take my life! Spare me!" He yelled to Korra. Not letting go of my father and still blood bending him, she walked up to me and undid my hands. "How did you-" She pushed me away. "Not now! Where that equalist glove and help out Mako!" She yelled at me. Smiling at her, I noticed that she could...see?

I walked downstairs and ran towards Mako. "Asami?! Why are you here?!" He yelled at me dodging Amon's hits. He wasn't bending this time, had used his punches. Going behind him, we were back to back. "Korra helped me out!" I yelled as his father was surrounding us both and walking in a circle. "Korra?! But how can she help you? She was at home and plus she cannot see!" He yelled. I smiled. "Well, she got her bending and eyesight back somehow." Mako paused moving and turned around to look at me. And then, I saw his father, Amon run up to him with a stick and he was about to hit Mako and stab him with a knife. Korra ran off the balcony and water bended to create a slide for her where she stood on it. And then, I ran in front of Mako and felt something plunge into my stomach.

"ASAMI!" Mako looked at me and before I fell, he grabbed my waist and bent down to lay me on his lap. "Asami?! Why, why would you put yourself in front of me and then-!" He paused and looked at my stomach. Touching it, he screamed and I couldn't see his face clearly. I could see his hand covered with blood touch my neck and supported it. My vision was going away.

I heard Korra's voice come closer to me. "Because I loved you." I said quietly. Mako's eyes grew wide in shock and he hugged me tightly. Korra tried to fight off Amon. "Look, Mako-" he shut me up and put his face near mine and I was becoming weak. "Mako! Listen to me! I want and need you to help out Korra. You will become the emperor of Republic City along with her." I said. "What are you saying?! No I won't! I'll continue to go to college with you and Bolin and Korra and-!" He started crying. "I'm running out of time! For my sake, please defeat Amon and help out Korra. Then marry each other and have a child. Become the world's best rulers ever. And then and only then I will die in peace." I said. Mako kept yelling at me and then I couldn't see anything. My life had ended here.

All I could see was pitch black and nothing else.

MAKO POV:

I got up with my handprints made out of blood on the floor. Putting my hands in fists, I walked towards my father who was pushed against the wall by Korra's blood bending. Grabbing his collar, I punched him hard in the face. And finally, I could see fear in his eyes.

"Please! Don't kill me! Have mercy!" I made fire and put it near his face. "Mako!" Korra tried to stop me. Amon was a vicious man. Which was why death was too nice of a punishment. "I'll make you pay. For hurting mom and Asami. And I'll do that by giving you a horrible life. By prisoning you." I said letting go of Amon's collar. He fell to the floor and was shaken up in fear. Turning away from him, I walked back and called some guards in. "Take him away from my sight!" I yelled in frustration. Korra ran up to me and saw Asami's body.

"How did you regain your powers and eyesight?" I asked her. "By one of the southern water tribes people. Katara, an old woman who was a healer. She have back my bending and eyesight while you left after visiting me today." She said emotionlessly. Her face was terrified at Asami's death. I lifted Asami and carried her to my room in the palace. Apparently, we had forgotten Asami's father was alive but luckily, one guard managed to take him down.

Some hours later...

I was sitting next to Asami's dead body and Korra brought some water and tried handing it to me. "Mako, have some water." She said. I didn't look at her though. "I'm fine." I said covering my face in frustration. "But Mako, if you don't drink something, you'll-" I got up and smacked the cup out of her hand. "I said no! So stop being so damn fucking annoying and listen for once!" I yelled. Korra looked at me in fear and walked back. "I-I understand." She said. Then I remembered what Asami said.

"I'm running out of time! For my sake, please defeat Amon and help out Korra. Then marry each other and have a child. Become the world's best rulers ever. And then and only then I will die in peace."

I grabbed Korra's beaten up hand and stopped her from walking. "Sorry. I sorta lost my temper there." I said as Korra turned around. "It's fine. You were sad and angry about Asami's death and took your anger out on me. I-I understand. She was a childhood friend of yours." Korra said smiled at me and walked away.

At night, we both were worn out. People and cameras everywhere had tried to ask so many questions but we ignored the news. Too much had happened.

Sometime later, we held a funeral for Asami and were both dressed in black. Everybody had left and we were staring at Asami's grave. "Hey Korra." I said. "What?" She responded. "How about you and I get married tonight?" I said.

Korra's face started blushing and she looked at me in embarrassment. "What?!" She asked me. "Ma-Mako! This isn't a joke! We are at Asami's grave and you are thinking about marriage?!" She stormed off. "I know it isn't. But Asami told me that she will only live I peace of you and I become the emperors of Republic City." I said as Korra stopped walking.

"But, so much has happened and I-" She sighed and looked at me. "Fine." She said smiling at me. My face was full of excitement. I pulled her towards me and she looked at me in shyness. "You owe me a lot from saving your ass two times." I said. Korra laughed. "I forgot about that." She said. "Isn't marriage enough?" She asked me. "Yeah but that isn't what I'm asking you for." I said smirking at her. "You want me to k-No! I am not kissing you doing all that stuff in front of Asami's grave! And especially not around a place full of dead people! That's rude!" She pushed me away. I walked back to the palace with her and she stood on the balcony. The city was looking beautiful and especially at night.

"Isn't the city beautiful?" I asked Korra. "Oh! Yeah it is!" She looked at the town. "I'm grateful to have gotten my eyesight back." She said. "You sure are." I said looking at her. "And plus, now I can see why so many people think that you are the most handsome guy in college." She laughed and kept on talking but I was too focused on her features. Her hair was still open and her eyes were blue and shining. And then, I felt her pull my collar. She pressed her lips on mine and kissed me.

Breaking it apart, I looked at her in surprise and she blushed a bit. "I owed you from getting saved three times, right?" She said. "You, uh...yeah! You owed me that." I said scratching my head. She laughed at me. "Your face was priceless! You should have seen it!" She yelled. I looked at her and pressed myself against her and kissed her. "Mako, what are you doing?" She asked me. "Nothing." I smiled at her and bit her tanned colored neck...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, I KNOW I KNOW. ASAMI DIED AND EVERYTHING BUT NOW, AMON AND ASAMI'S FATHER WERE DEAD AND NOW NOTHING COULD STOP THEM FROM SEPARATING. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, MORE MAKORRA WILL CONTINUE. (Of course, the next chapter will be the first and only chapter that I will be writing in a weird way. I hope you know guys know what I mean when I say weird;) WHATEVES. MORE MAKORRA WILL COME. BUT THE STORY IS FAR FROM THE END MY FRIENDS. THE ENDING WILL BE A BIG PLOT TWIST SO STICK AROUND!


End file.
